nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
In The Garden Of Bones And Barry/Script
In The Garden Of Bones And Barry Season 3, Episode 8 (Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of Kai-Lan’s home at nighttime. Cut to the inside; Kai-Lan enters her bedroom in her pajamas. Yeye comes in as well the minute she gets onto her bed.) * Kai-Lan “Come on, Yeye! Read me that story!” * Yeye “Wow. You’re excited!” * Kai-Lan “I am! I really, really want to hear the story about your first day at middle school.” * Yeye “I know you’re excited, Kai-Lan, but we can wait until morning. I promise.” * Kai-Lan “Ooh. Okay, Yeye.” * Yeye “Now then, good night.” (Both hug before Yeye turns off the lamp and leaves the room. Kai-Lan immediately falls asleep. Pan toward the window then cut to a patch of dark blue/black sky; tilt down slowly and stop to show a meeting taking place. Only silhouettes of three human-like figures --- one larger, the other two are shorter --- as they face one another. Judging from their expressions, the meeting is obviously not a friendly one.) * Figure “So do we have a deal or not?” * Figure #1 “Wait. Why are we doing it? It doesn’t sound safe!” * Figure “Oh! So there you go! We all made a deal, and of course, you decided to chicken out!” * Figure #2 “He’s right; it’s not safe!” * Figure “Great! Now I have both cowards at my side. You know, I’m beginning to question both your manliness. This is the only way I can finally get what I want, which is to take over this land! And obviously, your cowardice just had to be the main obstacle to reach my goal!” * Figure #1 “Look, all I’m saying is that we should just call it off and leave those innocent people alone.” * Figure (sighs in frustration, turns to Short Figure #1) “Has all that lemon juice you drank earlier suddenly altered your mental status? This is what I want. You and your brother should be on my side. But if you decided to not take part of this, then be my guest! When we get home, I’ll really teach you both a lesson for deciding not to obey my orders!” * Figure #1 “Well, guess what? I’ve had it! I’m done listening to you! You’re evil, cruel, and downright cold!” * Figure “QUIET!!!” (drags Short Figure #2) “Come with me!” (He waves his hand and teleports himself and the second figure out of sight, leaving the first small figure by himself.) * Figure #1 (calling out) “Hello? Hello? Bognam?” (Zoom out slowly as he kneels down, sighing and hanging his head low. Dissolve to a long shot of Kai-Lan’s home at morning. Cut to the inside, where Kai-Lan sits at the table eating a plate of dumplings. Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho are there; the girl is in her normal clothes. Yeye walks in.) * Tolee “These are good dumplings, Yeye!” * Yeye “Thanks. I’m glad you guys liked them.” * Hoho “We don’t like them.” (all give him a funny look) “We love them!” (They all laugh. Just then, they heard a loud crash coming from outside the house.) * Rintoo “What was that?” * Kai-Lan “Let’s go check it out.” (The four rush out of the house.) * Yeye (calling out) “Be careful!” (Dissolve to outside the house.) * Hoho “Where did that noise come from?” (Pull back to frame the shed nearby. The door is open and a bucket lays there in the grass. Ahead of it is mud tracks. Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho go to observe it.) * Rintoo “Tracks.” * Tolee “Mud tracks.” * Hoho “I wonder who made these?” * Kai-Lan “Let’s follow them. We’ll see who made these tracks.” (And so they did. Dissolve to show the tracks leading them to an entrance to a cemetery. The four stop to look at the scene ahead of them.) * Tolee “Woah. Who in their right mind would go in there?” * Kai-Lan “Come on. The tracks go through there.” * Rintoo “Wait, Kai-Lan. Should we really be going in there?” * Hoho “Yeah. What is this place?” * Kai-Lan “I remember the robots telling me something about this. It’s called a cemetery.” * Hoho “What’s a cemetery?’ * Kai-Lan “It’s a place where the deceased people are buried.” (All four shuddered.) * Tolee “Yeah. I’m totally unsure about going through here.” (The snapping of a twig startled them. A voice called out.) * Voice “Uh, why are you kids here?” (That was enough to send the four screaming and tumbling down to the ground. Zoom out a bit to show a taller skeleton peeking out from a dead tree. He dons a black long-sleeved shirt, pants, and dress shoes. This is Barry.) * Barry “Wait. Did you guys just followed me here?” (They screamed again.) “No, no. I don’t want to cause harm.” * Rintoo “But...but...you’re a...a...skeleton!” * Barry “I know I’m a skeleton. But like I said, I don’t want to cause harm.” * Hoho “Are you sure?” * Barry “Please. Don’t look at me like I’m a liar.” * Kai-Lan “Well...I guess we can trust you.” * Tolee “I agree.” * Barry “Thank you.” (pauses) “Oh! How rude of me. My name is Barry. What are your names?” * Kai-Lan “Kai-Lan.” * Tolee “Tolee.” * Rintoo “Rintoo.” * Hoho “And Hoho!” * Barry “Well, those sound like very nice names.” (thinks) “You know, I’m curious. Why did you guys follow me here?” (The four kids exchange scared/worried looks at each other then at Barry.) * Kai-Lan “Well, we...kinda heard noises outside my house. Then we followed where the noise came from, and we noticed that someone...probably entered my grandpa’s shed.” * Rintoo “And we noticed muddy tracks that lead here.” * Tolee “Here, into a cemetery.” * Hoho “Did you...know all that?” * Barry “Hmmm...yes. I remember doing such things. I didn’t mean to...well, break into your grandfather’s shed. I was looking for someone. More specifically, my brother.” * Kai-Lan “You have a brother?” * Barry “Yes. His name is Bognam. My father took him somewhere, and now I don’t know where they are.” * Rintoo “What? Your father took him?” * Barry “That’s right. My father has always been plotting to take over this land. No matter how many times I talk him out of it, he still wouldn’t listen.” * Tolee “Wow. And what about...Bognam? Was he…?” * Barry “No. You see, Bognam and I are actually twins. Well, the personality-opposite twins. I’ve always been there to protect Bognam when he needed it.” * Hoho “Ooh. Sounds like you’ve always been brave enough to stand up to your father.” * Barry “Yes. But like I said, he always refuses to listen to anything I say. Bognam and I are really close, despite our differences in personality. While I confront my father for any wrongdoing he’s plotting to do, Bognam is just terrified of my father.” * Kai-Lan “Well, we can help you find him.” (Barry stares down at her with a confused look. Then, it changes to sorrow.) * Barry “What do you know? You’re only a child.” * Kai-Lan “Not just a child.” * Rintoo “Yeah. Kai-Lan is also an amazing friend to have!” * Tolee “Whenever there’s a problem, she’s always there to help.” * Hoho “Kai-Lan’s a super friend.” * Barry “Hmmm...I see. Quite a problem solver.” * Kai-Lan “Barry, we can help you find your twin. Together.” * Barry “Oh. Teamwork! I like that idea. Let’s do it.” * Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho “YEAH!!” * Barry “Except...where do we begin?” (Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho are just as confused.) * Rintoo “Yeah. Where do we begin?” * Kai-Lan “Maybe by telling what happened before your brother disappeared.” * Barry “Hmmm, sounds easy enough.” (thinks) “Let’s see...It all started yesterday afternoon. Bognam and I were just spending time together in our home, which is, of course, this graveyard. Our father is just stuck indoors...plotting something evil. We were just completely unaware of his strange behavior that night.” * Tolee “What did happen that night?” * Barry “Well, my father suggested we go have a serious meeting about his evil plan. He didn’t tell me or Bognam, however. Then, he made a deal, which I don’t remember what it’s about exactly.” * Hoho “Did Bognam know what the deal was?” * Barry “I don’t think he remembers either. Anyway, my father started talking to me and Bognam about his evil plan. When I discovered that his plan is rather reckless and cruel, I started to talk him out of it. Then he reprimanded me and Bognam for backing out. I tried to convince him to stop, but he didn’t listen. He thinks we decided to disobey his orders, which we’re not!” * Kai-Lan “But you did the right thing. You didn’t try to start a fight, right?” * Barry “Never in my years of living have I ever gotten into a physical fight. I am a pacifist.” * Hoho “A pacifist? What’s that?” * Barry “A pacifist is someone who believes fighting and violence is wrong.” * Hoho “Oh.” * Barry “So anyway, my father was upset that Bognam and I decided not to follow through with his plan. I guess I really pushed his button and he and Bognam...just...disappeared.” (The four kids gasped.) * Tolee “And that’s what happened?” * Barry “Pretty much, yes.” * Kai-Lan “So you have no idea where your brother went?” * Barry “No. I saw him get dragged away from my evil father. I wish I could see Bognam again.” * Kai-Lan “But you will. We’ll help you find him, promise.” * Barry “Thanks.” (Hoho’s stomach growled.) * Hoho “Or maybe that can wait. Perhaps we could go get breakfast instead?” * Tolee “Now that you mention it, we didn’t really get to finish eating our breakfast.” * Barry “Hmm -- oh! Follow me.” (And they did. Dissolve to a dark house then cut to the inside. The quintet entered.) * Kai-Lan “What is this place, Barry?” * Barry “It’s a restaurant, of course. Monsters come here to eat.” * Rintoo “Monsters, huh? Uh, would they get mad if they saw us here?” * Barry “Do not worry. All the monsters here in the cemetery are friendly.” (He grins stupidly at a squirrel/dog hybrid monster, who did not return the smile.) * Barry “Okay. Almost all of the monsters here are friendly.” * Kai-Lan “I feel like this cemetery is more like a town.” * Barry “It is.” (Cut to the five approaching the cashier, which is a mummy who is named...) * Barry “Mariolo!” * Mariolo “Hey, amigo! What’s up?” (notices the four kids) “Who are your little friends?” * Barry “Oh. They’re not from around here.” * Kai-Lan “Ni hao. My name is Kai-Lan.” * Rintoo “I’m Rintoo.” * Tolee “I’m Tolee” Hoho “And I’m Hoho!” * Mariolo “Nice! And I suppose you're here for the special!” (The four kids exchange confused looks.) * Tolee “What special?” * Mariolo “Today’s meal of the day, of course. It’s called Noxious Nachos.” (Cut to Kai-Lan, Barry, Tolee, Hoho, and Rintoo; out of the five, Barry is the only one with a goofy and somewhat creepy grin. The other four show a great mix of confusion, disgust, and worry.) * Rintoo “Uh, what?” * Mariolo “Oh, hold on a sec. You’re not from around here, right?” * Kai-Lan “We really don’t know what Noxious Nachos are.” * Barry “It’s actually not what you think it is. Come on, let’s go get a table.” (Dissolve to the five at a table; Mariolo brings over five plates, each with a slice of…) * Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho “Pizza?” (Barry takes a bite out of his slice.) (All but Barry show uneasiness.) * Hoho “Does it taste good?” * Barry “Yes. It’s delicious. I’ve had it before.” (Kai-Lan happily eats her slice. Now Tolee, Rintoo, and Hoho look uneasily at theirs. They slowly took a bite and instantly grinned at the taste.) * Rintoo “Woah! That tastes great!” * Hoho “Yeah! Really great!” * Tolee “I agree!” (They quickly ate their slice and are finished eating, same with Kai-Lan and Barry.) * Kai-Lan “Okay. Now we can go back to finding your brother, Barry!” * Barry “Oh, shoot! Bognam!” (He runs out of the shop. Mariolo approaches.) * Mariolo “What’s up with softie?” * Tolee “He can’t find his brother.” * Mariolo “Oh. Bognam? Is he okay?” (Barry leans into his face, half-crazed.) * Barry “You darn right he’s not! He’s MISSING!!” (And he grabs the four and runs out of the shop again. Dissolve to the five walking up a hill; the air is slightly fogged.) * Barry “Okay. Now that we stuffed ourselves up with monster food, we can now go back to finding Bognam.” * Rintoo “But do you have any idea where he could be? More specifically, where your father took him?” * Barry “I only saw them teleport out of my sight. They could be anywhere!” * Kai-Lan “How can we find them if we don’t know where they are?” * Barry “Ugh! I wish I knew WHERE!!” (Cut to a dark room then pan down to show Bognam and father, who will be named Sir Q. Skelequan; dark blue suit and a black cape with jagged edges.) * Bognam “Uh, father? Where are we?” * Q. Skelequan “Oh, didn’t I tell you? This is my old basement, where I keep and create the most amazing inventions to ever exist.” * Bognam “But they’re dangerous.” * Q. Skelequan “You just don’t understand, do you? Inventions are my life!” * Bognam “Still, they’re dangerous.” * Q. Skelequan “That’s the point of making new inventions, bony brat! Now why don’t you get me that screwdriver over there?” (Bognam obeys and gets him the screwdriver from the corner of the room. Q. Skelequan noticed the downcasted expression on Bognam’s face.) * Q. Skelequan “Bognam. Why are you making that face?” * Bognam “I wish Barry was here.” * Q. Skelequan “Barry? Oh, Bognam. You’re just being silly. Barry doesn’t even know we’re in a basement.” * Bognam “No, I wish that he would...uh, bail you out.” * Q. Skelequan “Bail me out?! And why is that going to stop me from achieving my goal to take over this land? Barry knows nothing. He can just go walk into a bear’s cave or fall into a sinkhole, like I care.” (gets closer to Bognam) “Now get this in your head, Bognam; Barry is not going to come for you and he never will.” * Bognam “I know he will.” * Q. Skelequan “That’s what you think.” (walks away) * Bognam “You’re evil, father. You’re cruel and heartless.” (Q. Skelequan stops.) “You never even cared about me or Barry at all!” * Q. Skelequan “That was before your mother walked out of my life!” * Bognam “It was your fault you drove her away!” * Q. Skelequan “And why is it my fault she left me?” * Bognam “You insulted her, you stole all of her money, you literally did very cruel things to me, Barry, and mom! You’re the reason she left, father! You can’t just do whatever you want just because you and her got a divorce!” (Sir Q. S. scowls, causing Bognam to get a bit worried.) * Q. Skelequan (icily) “It’s my choice to do whatever I want.” (Bognam stares in shock, then shook his head.) * Bognam “Only a villain would say that.” (backs away) “I’m sorry, father, but I wish to not take part of this ridiculous plan.” * Q. Skelequan “It’s not ridiculous! You are not backing out!” * Bognam “I can back out if I want to, and you can’t stop me! If I say I don’t want to be a part of it, then I don’t want to be a part of it!” (With that, he leaves the room. Cut to a steaming mad Sir Q.) * Q. Skelequan (to himself, icily) “You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Then I will…” (Cut to Bognam in the dimly lit living room. He leans toward a window and looking out.) * Bognam “That father of mine. He thinks he’s so great at everything, but he’s not. What an imbecile!” (He looks down and notices a photo; it is of him and Barry sitting beside a dead tree and making a peace sign.) * Bognam “Barry.” (He looks away and out the window in sadness.) * Bognam “Wherever you are, I hope you found me.” (Pause.) * Bognam “Wait...what if I actually try to find Barry? Yeah…” (Looking back to make sure his father isn’t watching, Bognam opens the window slowly and climbs out. He lands on soft dirt. Bognam stands up and sweeps the dust on his clothing before walking off. Unbeknownst to him, cut to Sir Q. watching his other son walk away from the building with great fury. A smirk suddenly appears on his face.) * Q. Skelequan (to himself, icily) “So you’re walking away on me, are you? Well, I’ll make sure that you stay with me at all times and not with Barry!” (He chuckles evilly before turning away. Cut to the fivesome walking down a hill, following a path through a forest of dead trees.) * Kai-Lan “Barry?” * Barry “Yes?” * Tolee “We’re tired.” * Rintoo “Can we sit down please?” * Barry (turns to face the kids, sourly) “Oh, so, that’s how it is, huh? You get a bit tired, a wee bit too tired…” (points a finger at the trembling four kids) “...then why don’t you get a coffin to live in or something?!” (Kai-Lan, Tolee, Rintoo, and Hoho gasped. Cut to a sad Barry.) * Barry “Sorry. My...my separation anxiety is starting to kick in.” (sighs) “And that worries me. Bognam and I were very close, since we were kids...the minute he and my eyes met, we became the best of brotherly friends, even though he’s only my twin. A twin brother’s life is nothing by the disappearance of his brother, not by hostility.” (gets even sadder) “A twin brother is lost by the separation from his brother. And without Bognam ---” (Cut to the four kids, who began to tear up.) “ --- who am I a brother of?” (Cut back to Barry.) “To just no one, obviously…’cause he’s...lost for good.” (And almost instantly, he starts to cry. Cut to the teary-eyed foursome.) * Hoho “Don’t cry, Barry.” * Kai-Lan “Yeah. We’re sure your brother’s not gone for good.” (She and the three boys cried as well. Cut to Barry; his crying stopped suddenly when he heard a distant crash. He looks around.) * Barry “What the…?” * Rintoo “What’s wro ---?” * Barry “Shhh. Do you heard that?” (Another crash is heard. Barry looks around again and points to the left.) * Barry “There!” (He runs off before the four kids could catch up.) * Kai-Lan “Wait, Barry! What is it?” (Up ahead, she sees a large stone-built house, which happens to where Barry is heading. He already entered through the door. Kai-Lan and her crew ran towards the door and she knocked on it.) * Kai-Lan “Barry?” (They get worried when they didn’t hear a response. Kai-Lan tried knocking again.) * Kai-Lan “Barry!” (Nothing.) * Tolee “Kai-Lan! We have to go in there!” * Rintoo “But how?” (Instantly, the door opens slowly.) * Hoho “I think our question’s been answered.” (Cut to the four kids cautiously entering the house.) * Kai-Lan “Barry? Are you in he ---?” (They stopped dead in their tracks as the camera cuts to what they saw ahead of them; Bognam being tied up on the ceiling with a large cauldron of boiling water is far underneath him. A rag is tied around his mouth so that when he tries to yell for help, all that comes out were muffled shouts. Cut back to Kai-Lan and crew; now Sir Q. is behind them. He pushes the kids aside, causing them to crash into the wall nearby.) * Q. Skelequan “Now look at yourself, Bognam.” (Bognam struggles.) “Oh, don’t worry, son.” (He walks toward a turning wheel that connects to the rope tied around Bognam. He began to turn it, causing Bognam to be lowered down to the hot water.) * Q. Skelequan “I’ll make sure you don’t wander off on me anymore.” (Bognam struggles.) “Stop struggling or I will keep lowering you into the boiling water.” (Bognam tries to stay calm.) “Let this be a lesson for you, Bognam; you leave me again and you will suffer the consequences. Well, apparently, you decided to disobey so...you must pay for your ignorance.” (Suddenly, he is being tackled down by none other than…) * Q. Skelequan “Barry?!” * Barry “You see this, father? You see what you’re doing? You’ve got yourself a monster here and that monster is you.” * Q. Skelequan “What?” * Barry “That’s right. You should’ve seen the monster you are right now.” * Q. Skelequan (glares) “Obviously, you’re too late, Barry. My evil plan is currently at work.” * Barry (smirks) “Or is it?” (The nine animatronics appeared behind him, much to Sir Q.’s surprise.) * Q. Skelequan “What?! But how?!” * Felix “Thanks to my Phoenix Sense, we were able to put an end to this trouble.” * Q. Skelequan “Curse you, animatronics!” (Manny wraps rope around the taller, evil skeleton.) * Q. Skelequan “Wait...what are you going to do to me?” * Manny “I don’t know, but we’ll make sure you learn your lesson.” (The nine drag Sir Q. out of the house. Shortly after, the ones remaining indoors cringed at the sound of punching, kicking, and the occasional yelps of pain coming from Sir Q. Seconds later, the robots come back in with Sir Q., now covered in mud, leaves, twigs, and bandaged injuries. He moans in pain as he is being dragged in.) * Barry “Woah. Nice job there, guys.” * Thorn “We’re just doing our job, pal.” * Spike “Yeah, it’s our thing.” * Cappy “So what might you be called, Mr. Skeleton?” * Barry “Oh. My name is Barry, and this is my twin brother Bognam.” * Bognam “It’s nice to meet you all.” * Kai-Lan “Bognam?” * Barry “Yes. He and I finally found each other.” * Hoho “Yay! I’m so happy you found your brother, Barry!” * Cappy “Isn’t reunion just the most heartwarming moment to watch?” * Ulysses “I definitely agree with that, Cappy.” (They laugh...until a scream stops their soon-to-be celebration. Wipe to show a frightened Kunekune.) * Kunekune “Guys! Sir Q...is missing!” * Manny “There’s no way. I punted that old dude in the head hard enough to knock him out.” * Jack “I guess you didn’t kick hard enough.” (Sir Q. steps out of the shadows.) * Q. Skelequan “That’s right, little manticore. You didn’t kick me hard enough. I may have recovered, but I’m still not through.” * Felix “Crew, attack.” (The nine robots start up their hard construct lights and attack Sir Q. Fade to white as an explosion occurred. When it cleared, there is a large, smoking crater with the skeletal father of the twins lying in the center of it. Kai-Lan, Barry, and Bognam move closer to the edge.) * Barry “You will never rule this land, father! That evil scheme you’ve just set up has been taken down and destroyed for good!” * Bognam “And it looks like you’ve shown everyone what you really are.” * Cappy (sarcastically) “You really have shown your true colors.” (Down below, Sir Q. straightens up partway, shock gives away to defeat.) * Q. Skelequan “Bognam. Barry. I’m sorry…” * Barry “You’ve used evil to turn us against the innocent people, and Bognam and I don’t want that. What we both want is for everyone to live in harmony.” (Spike and Thorn hoist him out of the crater.) * Q. Skelequan “I’ve...always wanted to live in harmony. But that never works for me.” * Felix “Then just try again. I bet your two sons can teach you.” (Dissolve to a forest with bones laying around. Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, the twins, skeletal father, and the nine robots walking by. They stop at a tree.) * Barry “Oooh! I remember this tree.” * Bognam “This is the tree Barry and I used to climb onto when we were kids.” * Q. Skelequan “I remember you two had lots of fun on that tree.” * Jack (jumping into view) “Speaking of fun, let’s celebrate!” (A root rises up and grabs him. Cut to a long shot of this.) * Jack “Huh?” (The root playfully and slowly swings him about and the others laugh. The jackalope does so as well. The Camera zooms away slowly.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts